Hope or no hope
by schatje1992
Summary: Lexa lett clarke alone in mount weather and she heard that clarke had died there she had lost a second love on now and she turn again in a heartless commander and make a promise to herself not to fall in love again when she is in polis she see someone again and it hurts her heart again and even harder and she comes to face with the ice Queen again who had killed her first lover
1. Chapter 1

After the deal with mount weather lexa and her army go back to tonDC for injurise and for turn the reapers back

The healers they know what to do for turn them back they have learn that from the sky people'but lexa keep thinking about the blonde where she has fallen in love with she had to choice for her people or for the girl that she has met for 1month she was more then costia she was stronger beautifull but love was not for the commander of 12 clans she thinks love is weakness clarke has changed that when she told her

 **"Maybe live should be more than just surviving'don't we deserve better then that"**

That was when lexa mask had fallen

She see right in the eyes from clarke

Maybe she was right maybe we desevre better then that and she had told her that

 **"Maybe we do"**

That was when clarke turn to lexa

Lexa her right hand go to clarke's neck and pull her closer and kiss her lips softly she was happy that clarke kissed her back but when she wants to kiss again clarke pull away " **I am sorry"** lexa though that she was rejecten her from what she feels for her so her hand pull away from her neck and see to clarke

" **I am not ready to be with someone"**

She was right 2 weeks ago she had killed the boy that she loved for to make peace with her and for the suffering from 18 deads that he killed

Lexa found her brave what she did there she thought that clarke was weak but that was not she was strong even stronger then her when costia was killed she thought love was weakness and she had turn her emotions off she wanted to kill the killer who murder her but that means again war but now she has lost another one where she deeply cared for but lexa had hope when she sad

 **"Not yett"**

That was hope for her lexa wanne to tel her something but that was when she heard her people say something about the flare they see to each other and run out the tent and she see it for herself

 **"Bellamy did it"**

That was when lexa and her army and clarke go to war for to save there people lexa had told clarke what we going to do when this is all over she had no idea lexa thinks that it all then be over that she never going to see clarke again if the battle is over she had ask clarke that she has to go with her to polis

" **Polis is going to change you what you think about us"** and that was when clarke told her

 **"You already have"**

That was when lexa smilde to clarke lexa is damn hard in love with her but plans change when lexa was on the cliff for to kill the shooters she see emerson she had no idea what was going to happen but when he sad that he wanne to make a deal she waned to hear it lexa had her hand on her sword for to strike if he wants to try something but lexa heart was going faster what the deal was emerson suggest to her for to let her people go for the change for clarke's people if she do this she is going to lose clarke and her respect if she stay with clarke and fight this together she is going to lose more her warrios they going to be slaughter she has to protect her people more then her alliance she take the deal lexa cald her guard for to capture emerson for to make sure that he not going to lie to her and they going off the cliff lexa hears clarke say attack she has to find a way to put her mask back on and back to the heartless commander

" **Chil ... daun** "(stand down)

Lexa and emerson and her warrious stop when clarke walks towards her lexa swallowd when she see the blue eyes from clarke and she sees that clarke has no idea what is going on she turns to lexa

 **"What is this"**

Lexa see to clarke but they see that the door is going open lexa see that emerson has not lied about her people they walk one by one out the door clarke walks closer to lexa

 **"They are surrendering"** ask clarke

Lexa see to clarke but say nothing

Clarke see deep in lexa eyes

 **"Not Quit** "smirk emerson to clarke

Clarke turn her head to emerson he has that trouble smile on his face clarke turn her head back to lexa and she begins to understand what is going on but lexa she stands there still afraid what clarke going to say but she see that clarke eyes going cold that she has never seen before and she steps closer to her

 **"What have you done"**

Lexa swallowd

 **"What you should have done save my people"**

 **"Where are my people"**

Clarke with her cold voice she know what this is about

 **"Sorry clarke but they where not part of the deal"** lexa knows now that she lost her she see it in the eyes from clarke

Lincoln came towards them

 **"What is this** "lincoln see to clarke and lexa

 **"Your commander has make a deal"**

Clarke voice going louder now and she starting to gett angry lexa sees that clarke has so tears eyes

 **"What about the prisoners from the ark"**

Lexa swallowd now harder she had never see this from clarke

 **"They all be killed"but you do not care about that do you"** clarke snapped to lexa

Lexa thinks she has to get moving because this is not going to last long if she stands here with clarke that her mask going off again so she begins hard to but clarke has to understands this and she care about clarke but she care about her duty a little more

 **"I do care clarke"but I make this choice with my head and not my heart the duty to protect my people comes first"**

Clarke go again step closer to lexa that she and her stands face to face clarke try to begg but that is not going to help them either

 **"Please don't do this"**

Clarke is begging for lexa to stay

 **"I am Sorry clarke but the deal is done"**

The door begins to close when the last prison from the grounders came out lexa turns back to emerson she take her knife and get the rope from emerson hand off good lexa thinks in her head stop that smilde on your face she wante to kill emerson right here and then lexa turns her head back to **"you make the right choice** **commander** " emerson walks away to the door he see first to clarke and laught harder Lexa turns her head to lincoln that he has to stand down to that was the terms from the deal but he fight to the warrios for to stay with clarke but he was knockt out when a warrior fist on his face lexa see to clarke again for the last good bye she really hopes that she sees the blond again

 **"May we meet again"**

 **"I'hope we don't"**

Clarke yellled to her but lexa walk away even faster"

Lexa and her people they where back in tonDC she see family running towards there family she was happy for them but yet lexa feels alone again she can't not stop thinking about clarke how she going to be killed they probaly drow her in the table and tied her hands and legs on the table they drill in her body for the bone marrow lexa can"t handel it she walks in her tent and sit in her throne and wait's for indra to come in she has not to wait long when the flap from her tent go open indra came in and stands before her lexa had her knife in her hands and see to indra

 **"Heda"** indra stands tall

Lexa see to indra and she stands up from her throne

 **"Indra I wants two riders back to mount weather for watch"** lexa demanden to indra she see that indra is confused

 **"I am sorry heda but why is this about the sky prisa"**

Lexa know's that indra not like the sky people not so much but she like her second octavia

 **"No,indra this is not about clarke if you don't do it then I cut your tong out** " **do you understands me general!** Lexa snapped to indra and indra take a step back

 **"Sha heda"** and she walks out the tent

Lexa walks back to her throne and wait if the sky people are dead or alive she hope that clarke is still alive if she is not then she has to life with that for the rest of her live lexa sit 4 hours in the throne to wait if the sky people are alive or not she really hope that they survive and for clarke they where yelling heda...heda...heda indra steps back in the tent with 2 warrios who was on watch on mount'weather

 **"Heda"**

lexa see to them with her cold eyes and sit tall she had keep her breath in for what they going to say to her but they say nothing in the beginning

 **"shish...op"gona"(** spreak up warrior)

Lexa told them cold one warrior came forward

 **"The sky people have survide in mount weather heda they where walking back to jaha camp"** warrior told her

Lexa let her breath go from relieve but she has to know about clarke that she is still alive

 **"What about clarke of the sky people"**

She see that her warriors see to each other not sure how to tel her about the sky prisa

 **"The sky prisa is not with them heda"**

Her warrior wisperd that word

Lexa her heart dropt when she hears that clarke is not with them that mean one thing dead she turn her head back to the warrios for them to leave in a hars word she wants to be alone

 **"Leave now"** her warrios nodded and go out the tent indra stays in the tent

 **"Indra leave now"**

 **"Heda that is not your fault"**

 **You did the right choice and you know that"**

 **"Indra just leave know"**

Lexa ask her again

 **"Do you loved her heda"**

Lexa see to lndra and she nodded to her

 **"Heda she is make's you weake don't let that happen"** lexa snapped to indra now and stands and walks to indra

 **"She was right love is not weakness indra it makes you stronger and that is my last word I love her and know she is dead like costia leave now indra"** lexa had her knife on indra throat indra take a deep breath and nodded to her she pull her knife of indra throat and go to her bedroom clean her face she had there still blood on when was cleaning her face but when she see to the mirror she see clarke dead on the table everywhere was blood from her lexa drew the mirror to the ground and fals to her knees and with her hand's on her face her tears where now falling frol her eyes and fast and she wisper to herself

 **"I am so so so sorry clarke"**

She makes her mask back on and she make a promise that she not going to fall for someone not anymore she lost now two lovers and it is done now she going to protect her people now and try to forget clarke it is going to be hard weeks but she was heartless before and she can do it again she go to her bed and close her eyes for the next day for to go to polis


	2. Meet the ice Queen

Clarke is now a vew five weeks alone in the woods she was thinking about where to back to jaha camp not good idea anymore she never coming back to there she killed all innocent woman...man and even childern in mount weather for to save her people and it was the fault from lexa to she had to stay with her and fight but she had take the damn deal instate to trust her she is never going to trust her again clarke starte to fall for her like she did but then she betrayal her maybe was lexa right love is weakness and she think now to with her head then her heart so clarke shot her emotions off forever and became a heartless leader to like the commander she still thinks about the people that was closed to her like her father..wells...finn the one that she pulled the knife in his chest for to make peace with the grounders (what a joke) clarke was laughing

She going to sit before a tree to think what her next move is going to be to polis where lexa is and get anwers or she going noord she can feel it that is colder so she is not far from the ice nation and as a matter of fact she don't know where the capital is she take her bag and pull out her food and begins to eat..sleeping does she not if she fals in sleep then she sees all the dead people and lexa clarke feels hurt betrayel all over again if she think about lexa when clarke wanne to take a bite from her food she hears something and she jump on her feet and pull her gun out where it comes from she sees ad first nothing when she had take a step furher where she had heard it a arrow fly in her shoulder she cry from the pain and go on the ground she pull the arrow out and tip with her finger on sharp point and it is poison she let the arrow on the ground and see two men walking toward her...

She called her name in the language from the grounders maybe they understands it

 **"Ai laik klarke kom Skaikru"**

But she had trouble to stay awake

And then her eyes closed and everything was black.

Lexa had not sleep she is still thinking about clarke the light came in the tent she get out her bed and grap her armor and red sleef and get her black paint back on for the trip back to polis she was just ready with everything when indra set foot in the tent lexa see to her

 **"What is it indra"** lexa smutterd to indra

 **"Heda the** **Skaikru are here"**

 **They wants to speak with you"**

Lexa snapt out her though about clarke maybe she is with them she walk toward her throne and go sit

 **"Let them in** "

Indra nodded and go to get them

When the flap opened again she see abby bellamy lincoln and octavia she had still grounders style and clothes

But lexa was lucking for clarke if she is with them but abby sad something

 **"Clarke is not with us commander if you where searcing for her"**

Abby narrowed to lexa

Lexa was seeing to abby with her hard stare she did not realy like clarke's mother but she respecten clarke

Lexa go to her knife and with her knife into the wood and taps her knife

 **"Why are you here abby of the sky people"**

 **I want's to make a new deal and we wants to be the thirteen clan from your clans and if it mean that you gonna to be our commander so be it...** bellamyhis eyes go wide open what abby told to the commander

Lexa don't believe it what abby now told her why wants she make a alliance with her when we betrayeld her and let her own daughter die okay it was lexa fault that she died but still she can't believe it

 **"Abby you can't take this surious because of her is clarke gone"** heshook his head and turn to abby but she gave him a stern look and he take a step back and see back to lexa

 **"Do we have a deal commander"**

Abby see back to lexa

Lexa thinks to herself that she wants to but there are two problems clarke has to be there to but she is dead and the second the Council has to vote for a thirteen clan and if they not vote then is the sky people not the thirteen clan

Lexa stands up from her throne and steps toward abby

 **"If you wants this you have to go to polis with us I can't make the thirtheen clan without the other clans in polis and you have to learn our ways and if they wants the sky people to be the thirteen clan you have it but there is a problem**

All sky people had there heads to lexa what the problem is

 **"What is it"** abby know what the problem going to be but she has a feeling that her daughter is going to be there to lexa take a deep breath and see in abby eyes

 **"They see clarke of the sky people the leader from your people she had to be there"**

Everyone had there eyes wide open the commander thinks that clarke is dead that is funny lexa see to them with a confused luck

 **"Commander clarke is not dead she saved our people but what she has done was worse for her so she walk away from camp we don't know where she is"**

Lexa see back to them in shock what abby just told her clarke is still alive she had a smile on her face clarke...clarke is alive and she can come to polis to but her smile fade away what she had done to her lexa hurt her lexa had clarke betrayeld and she should never going to trust her again she walk back to her throne and face them again

 **"Okay it is setteld you can go with us to polis I hope that clarke is there is for to speak for your people"** bellamy anwer lexa now

 **"Oooh.. we have a feeling that she is going to be there"when are we going"**

 **"Now"** lexa stands and go to indra and ask her for make the horsers ready she nodded and go out the tent the sky people they where out the tent to ready for polis lexa take her sword and knife but them on her waist and go out the tent to her warrios and her guard where ready with her horse and for the sky people to lexa go on her horse and go out the gate towards polis

Clarke jump from her sleep she lie in a bed she see around where was she try to get up but she had hard pain in her schoulder she see to her wound they have clean the wound and bangage it she was still confused who they where so she try to sit on the side from her bed her feet was on the ground her hand's go to her face she is still a little dizzy but she was fast out when someone opened the door clarke see that there is a woman with warm clothes and a hood with animal fur the woman walks toward clarke

Clarke go a little aback what she wants with her

 **"What do you want!"**

 **"I am dara the ice Queen from the ice nation" you are clarke of the sky people right'**

Clarke nodded to her

 **"Why I am here"**

 **"My warrios brought you here when they shoot a arrow in your schoulder I am sorry for that but you was on my land" I have heard that you have defeated mount wheather?** dara stepte closer to clarke

 **'Mmh"I don't wanne to talk about that,that is in the past I have saved my people I am happy with that,** clarke hadstill her hands on her face

 **"Do you want to see the city clarke?"**

Clark turn her head to dara and nodded to her

 **"Yeah,sure I love to"**

Dara give her warm clothes and warm boots and clarke get up and follow dara outside the ice nation was big clarke has never see snow and beatifull dara see that clarke smile on her face when they where outside clarke see kids running around farmers just everything when she turn her head to her left she see warrios training she go to them dara follow her...they are the same like lexa warrios rutless and dangerous dara see to clarke

 **"Do you want to learn how to fight I can train you if you want" but we have to do that in polis"**

Clarke head turns back to dara with her eyes wide open...polis so maybe clarke going to have anwers from lexa if she is in polis to but lexa had told clarke that the ice Queen had killed costia but clarke see that the ice Queen is not so heartless like her clarke don't care anymore about lexa she hurt her and maybe is training not so bad idea

 **"Okay you have a warrior by then when do we go to polis"** clarke turn her head back to the warrios

 **"If you want we can go now"**

Clarke nodded to cara and go to make them ready to polis clarke get her stuff together she see in her bag her gun was still there and her knife dara had warm clothes for her on the bed she do her clothes in the bag and get her gun and hang it in her waist dara knocked in the door and she walk in the room clarke nodded that is was ready and go out the room toward her horse it was a beautifull horse an white she take her bag in her back and go towars her horse and pull her up dara was already on the horse she was waiting for clarke that she was ready clarke turn her head to dara and nodded that she was ready dara had 4 warrios with her two for her and clarke and two in the back...clarke was thinking how big polis is going to be that it is the same is like in the ice nation and if she is going to see lexa she will get anwers

I hope you like it

 **Next chapter:** clarke is in polis and she come to face her mother again and her friends and lexa who betrayeld her and clarke get her anwers from her mother and lexa... clarke is training with dara in the field lexa is going to be pissed and jealous...


End file.
